american pie
by alphazodiac
Summary: alternate lyrics to 'american pie' by Don McLean, with a suprise ending


'woah, LONG poem'  
  
A long, long time ago  
I can still remember  
How that manga used to make me smile  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
And maybe they'd be happy for a while  
  
and writing this song made me shiver  
With every arrow from her quiver  
Bad news for the youkai  
I couldn't take one more try  
  
I can't remember if I cried  
When I read about his widowed bride  
But something touched me deep inside  
The day naraku died  
  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
Did you write the book of love  
And do you have faith in God above  
If the Bible tells you so  
And do you believe in rock and roll  
Can music save your mortal soul  
And can you teach me how to dance real slow  
  
Well they had a pervert for a priest  
in kagome's time they all were deceased  
'this parrot is no more'  
monty python's skit 'the pet store'  
  
they say that lonely hanyous don't grow old  
With a pink carnation and that's what I'm told  
But I knew I was out of luck  
The day naraku died  
  
I started singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
Now for ten years we've been on our own  
And moss grows fat on a rolling stone  
But that's not how it used to be  
When the shippou sang for the kagome  
In a coat he borrowed from inu  
In a voice that came from you and me  
  
Oh and while inu was looking down  
The shippou stole his thorny crown  
inu tried to kill him  
kagome had to 'sit' him  
And while Lennon read a book on paul  
Through the well kagome did fall  
And we sang dirges in the dark  
The day naraku died  
  
We were singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
helter skelter and a tele-drama  
The bird flew off with shikon no tama  
Eight miles high and falling fast  
kagome hit it with her bow  
The crow tried out for one last crow  
With shippou on the bed in a body cast  
  
Now the summer air was sweet perfume  
While shoguns played a marching tune  
We all got up to fight,  
and we fought in that summer night  
'Cause the shoguns tried to take the field  
The forward ranks refused to yield  
Do you recall what was revealed  
The day naraku died  
  
We started singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
Oh and on that day she had to go  
never to be seen with her bow  
With no time left to start again  
So come on Jack be nimble,  
Jack be quick  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick 'cause  
Fire is naraku's only friend  
Oh and as I watched her on the stage  
My hands were clenched in fists of rage  
No angel born in hell  
Could break naraku's spell  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
I asked why we had to fight  
naraku was laughing with delight  
The day, naraku died  
  
He was singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
he met a girl named kagome  
And he asked her what there was to see  
inside of her modern times  
I went down to the sacred shrine  
Where I fell in through to feudal time  
But the man there said kagome wouldn't play  
his love was a million yeas away  
in feudal times he'd have to stay  
he drifted into legend  
he'd never see her again  
And the three men I admire most  
The Father, Son and the Holy Ghost  
They caught the last train for the coast  
The day, naraku died  
  
And they were singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
They were singin'  
So bye, bye mister evil youkai  
miroku's hand closed up but of course ninja sango did cry  
And miroku was drinkin' sake and rye  
Singin' hey, maybe now I won't die,  
This won't be the day that I die  
  
a million years away it seems  
he met the girl of his dreams  
but he let her slip away  
he never said 'I love you'  
be with me  
I will always be very true 'cause  
he was always too much afraid  
Oh and as I watched her leaving him  
My hands were clenched, my face was grim  
so he was stuck with kikyou  
man, inu's really screwed  
And I said 'dude, this is really messed'  
just guess who inu loves the best  
(to creepy zombies I protest)  
The day, naraku died  
  
oh, god that ending makes me sick  
he can't end up with that kikyou chick  
the author changed his mind,  
and we all woke up find  
inu-yasha's made for kagome  
and kikyou went on a killing spree  
she was screaming like a banshee  
The day I changed, my mind 


End file.
